Ougi: The Hidden Sakura
by Frozen Cherry Blossom
Summary: Ougi; Secret s . That is what one Haruno Sakura has been hiding. A secret about her true self that will shatter her villiage and relationships. A secret that will cause many to rethink the line between perception and truth - A secret of all secrets.


**Ougi::**

Chapter One:: Sighs

Her whole body trembled as she sat in the forest just outside of Konoha, she could feel her steady hearbeat as it thumped wildly in her chest, bringing a shaky hand up she brushed a stray strand of pink hair out of her face. She was tired of putting up her daily charade, she was cold, and not because of the weather. She was cold because of her aching heart, because of her troubled mind. She was miserable, not the happy, hyper, optimistic girl everyone saw her as. _Soon_...Soon, the whole world would see the true her. Letting out a small sigh she forced her shaking to stop and wiped away the dried tears on her cheeks as she stoof up. Jumping onto a high tree branch she became a blur as she raced back to the Leaf Villiage, her mask put back into place. The only trace that she'd been in the forest was her deprating whisper that circled the trees in warning,

_"Soon, the true Haruno Sakura will be shown....soon."_

**.................................................................................................................................................................**

Sakura stepped out of her shower and wrapped a green towel around her body. Grabbing her brush she watched herself in the body sized mirror as she mechanically ran the bristles through her chin length hair. Slowly gazing over her entire reflection a small smile escaped from her mouth. She was beautiful, so different than the little girl she'd been a few years ago. Now at seventeen she had grown into her curves and placed jagged bangs to distract people from her forehead, her emerald eyes gleamed dangerously hinting at the power that laid within them.

_**"They hint at the darkness that envelop my soul."**_

Shaking her head at that thought she put the brush down and dried her body off, putting the towel back around her as she walked into her large bedroom that was coloured in deep reds and dark greens. Once she was at her closet she lazily picked through it until she found what she was looking for, a black leather tank top, an oarnge jumpsuit that was open in the front and hugged her body until they became shorts, thigh high black leather leg warmers, and black heels that strapped above her ankles. After she'd put it on she inspected herself in the mirror, liking what she saw she left her bedroom and grabbed a bottle of water before she headed to Tsunades' office.

**.................................................................................................................................................................**

Knocking on Tsunades' door Sakura didn't bother for an answer before she walked in, minding to quietly shut the door behind her in the likely case that the Hokage had a hangover. Getting straight to buisness the older woman spoke up, a dire look in her eyes,

_"Sakura.....I have an important S-Class mission for you and only you. Over the past few years you have managed to surpassed both Kakashi and I, which is why you are the only shinobi in Konoha who might be able to succeed in this misson. The misson? Join Akatsuki and bring the leader back to the villiage for interrogation."_

She paused in her speech to see any signs of shock or fear in her apprentice's eyes, but she found none, sighing she continued,

_"Do you accept this mission?"_

Eyes narrowed in determination, Sakura nodded her head in acceptance, noticing the sadness in her leaders eyes,

_"Yes, I accept this mission."_

Handing her the scroll Tsunade watched as the girl who'd been a daughter to her dissapeared from her office. She knew that Sakura was perfect for this mission, she had the power, she had the drive. What scared her was the darkness she'd sensed in her apprentice over the past few years, it would make the mission even easier for her. She just hoped Sakura would come back to them once she was able to embrace her darkness in the Akatsuki. Giving a sad smile to the room she bowed her head,

_"Please be careful Haruno Sakura. Konoha doesn't need another missing-nin, especially not the one who holds this villiage together. Remember your mission....remember to come back to us."_


End file.
